Seducción
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Hay quienes dicen que el sexo es como el café. A veces dulce, otras amargo, caliente, pero jamás frío. Yo creo que el sexo es un deporte que se puede practicar en cualquier lugar. Incluso en la oficina. Fic ganador del "mini reto de mayo: sexo en la oficina" del foro de Inuyasha "hazme el amor"


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. La trama es totalmente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único propósito de entretener.**

 _ **Este fic participa en el "mini reto de mayo: sexo en la oficina" del foro de Inuyasha "hazme el amor"**_

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / elite (punto) fanfiction)**

 **Capítulo único.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hay quienes dicen que el sexo es como el café. A veces dulce, otras amargo, caliente, pero jamás frío. Yo creo que el sexo es un deporte que se puede practicar en cualquier lugar. Incluso en la oficina._

Me presenté a las nueve de la mañana en la oficina. Traía en las manos el juego enorme de papeles que el jefe me había encargado. Llevaba dos semanas gestionando costos, para el nuevo proyecto y, ¡mierda!, era condenadamente tedioso. Tres días tuve que desvelarme para terminarlo, porque las condenadas cuentas no me cuadraban. El _debe_ y el _haber_ eran sumamente fastidiosos. Y además, tenía que entregar los costos a primera hora. Tuve que dormirme a la madrugada para poder terminarlos y correr los últimos metros para poder llegar a tiempo.

Miré mi **celular** , estaba contra reloj.

El elevador se abrió y un grupo de personas bajó. Esperé hasta que terminaron de pasar y entré. El olor de colonia barata me hizo hacer un mohín. No era quisquillosa, pero creía que un perfume determinaba cierta parte la personalidad de alguien. Y por lo tanto, aquellas, dejaban mucho que desear.

Iba ataviada con una falda negra, bastante estrecha y, una blusa rosa. Mis zapatillas de tacón resonaban en el piso con cada paso que daba. Me sentía una diva, por supuesto. Era vanidosa, me encantaba verme y sentirme bien. Los hombres con una gran personalidad me atraían y si aunado a eso, tenían una cartera bastante rechoncha, pues mucho mejor. Había tenido todo lo que siempre había querido, dinero, amor y sexo. Hombres nunca me habían faltado y siempre fueron ellos los que me buscaban, porque era sencillamente hermosa. Parecería un tanto ególatra, pero si una mujer no tenía seguridad en sí misma, entonces ella misma no significaba nada. Y yo, quería significarlo todo, así como quería tener a un único hombre, al cual yo le era indiferente. No estaba acostumbrada a desplantes, de hecho, nunca había tenido un desplante hasta el día que conocí a mi jefe.

Inuyasha era un hombre sumamente guapo. De cabello negro, espeso y bastante manejable, o al menos eso creía. No había tenido la posibilidad de enredar mis dedos en esos cabellos. Y sus ojos. Tenía ojos soñados, color ámbar, hipnotizadores. Cuando me miraba, parecía que iba a perderme en algún laberinto, dentro de sus pupilas o que iba flotando encima de un hermoso campo con flores y pasto **verde**. Penetrante y posesivo, tan altanero que me volvía loca. Pero, eso no era todo, sus labios carnosos, en el grosor justo. Perfectos y hechos para ser mordidos. Todo eso en contraste con un cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy y bien trabajado. ¡Maldición!, por más insinuaciones que le hacía y que intentaba, ni siquiera me miraba.

El elevador se detuvo sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Acomodé los papeles y salí del elevador para ir directamente a su oficina. En la recepción estaba su secretaria, en cuanto me vio se levantó.

—Te está esperando —me susurró.

—Gracias —le contesté y toqué por educación antes de entrar. Desde adentro recibí su voz de mando para entrar. Me giré hacia Ayame, su secretaria, y alzó el pulgar derecho para animarme.

El interior de la oficina olía a café y a la colonia de Inuyasha. ¡Dios! Si una buena fragancia daba cierta personalidad a una persona, entonces él era perfecto. Olía tan varonil y delicioso. Recreé mi nariz con su olor antes de verlo girarse hacia mí. Tomé asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio y esperé hasta que me diera indicaciones.

—La mueblería quiere empezar cuanto antes el pedido. Les dije que esta tarde le mandaría la cotización de costos, espero hayas terminado. El departamento de producción está esperando órdenes y almacén ya tiene todo listo. —Le acerqué los papeles.

—Por supuesto que está listo, ¿qué esperabas? —Él torció una sonrisa y tomó los papeles que dejé sobre el escritorio.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que volviese a levantar la mirada. Y entonces sonrió ampliamente.

—Esta misma tarde empezamos con la orden. —Levantó el teléfono y le indicó a Ayame que hablase a los proveedores y a la planta para que comenzara. Él luego se encargaría de llevar la orden firmada, para trabajar. Asuntos legales, por supuesto. Tomó un paquete de notitas en color **amarillo** y apuntó el número de orden.

Mientras hablaba, yo observaba distraída los músculos que sobresalían de su camisa y su pecho, cuando tomaba aire con cada palabra que decía. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en mí antes de continuar hablando por el teléfono. Me abaniqué la blusa a pesar de que el aire acondicionado era suficiente. Estiré mis piernas y _sin querer_ tropecé con las suyas. Él me miró sorprendido y yo le formulé un: _lo siento,_ con los labios. Él sonrió y continuó hablando, luego dejó el teléfono y acomodó los codos encima del escritorio.

—Higurashi, me sorprende, es usted muy eficiente en su trabajo, casi apostaba que no tendría lo que le pedí para hoy.

—Eso me ofende, ingeniero, ¿sabe? —Él negó y volvió a tomar los papeles. Presentía que ese día era diferente, podría ser porque estaba usando mi mejor ropa interior negra de encaje, o quizá porque él se estaba mostrando un poco menos cortante que otras veces—. Aunque tengo un poco de duda aquí. —Me levanté de la silla y rodeé el escritorio. Me acerqué a él y antes de agacharme hasta su rostro di un rápido vistazo a mi escote. Estaba perfecto.

—¿Dónde? —contestó.

—Aquí. —Señalé con el dedo una cuenta. Él me miró y luego volvió la vista a los papeles. Yo continué explicándole que _la mano de obra directa_ la íbamos a pagar por horas y no por días. Pero, por supuesto que sabía eso y él también. Sin embargo él no miraba los papeles. Miraba mis senos. Con descaro, sus ojos recorrían mi blusa y bajaban hasta mi falda—. ¿Es un lunar lo que tiene aquí? —Toqué el pequeño lunar al lado de su boca.

—¿Eh? —Sonreí. _Touché_ , estaba logrando mi objetivo.

—Que esto parece un lunar. —Volví a tocarlo. Y entonces supe que si no era justo en ese momento, no era nunca. Me acerqué y lamí ese pequeño lunar.

—Higurashi —contestó.

—Yo… lo… siento. —Él se levantó de la silla y me miró de pies a cabeza. A continuación me tomó de la nuca y me acercó salvajemente a él. Me estaba besando. Y era tan salvaje, tan posesivo y tan excitante. Sus labios se movían firmes sobre los míos y su boca era infinitamente dulce. Tenía el sabor del café, delicioso.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas y toquetearon toda mi estreches, mis nalgas y mis senos. Eran tan suaves y tan agiles. Él volvió a alejarse de mí. Una sensación de desamparo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, pero entonces él con una mano hizo a un lado los papeles encima de la mesa. El teléfono, la computadora y hasta el **vaso** de agua cayeron al piso. No hicieron tanto ruido al caer por la alfombra. A continuación, me levantó y me acomodó sobre el escritorio.

Intenté chillar por su posesividad, pero él puso un dedo en mis labios.

—Tranquila, no querrás que nos escuchen, ¿cierto? —Yo negué tontamente con la cabeza. Y él tomó eso como una invitación para seguir con su trabajo.

Comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa. Sonrió al descubrir mi ropa interior. Sus ojos ámbar brillaron con deseo y desesperación. Sus manos ágilmente bajaron hasta el cierre de mi falda y la sacaron. Yo estaba ahí, totalmente expuesta ante él.

—Inuyasha —susurré. Él posó sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos y silenció los susurros y gemidos que intentaban escapar de mi boca.

—Eres una mujer tan perseverante. ¿Cómo iba a alejarte cuando eres condenadamente caliente? —Sonrió y se alejó para quitarse el saco y la camisa. Su pecho quedó al descubierto. Un pecho musculoso, marcado y fuerte. Sus brazos se tensaron al sacarse la camisa. Era perfecto.

A continuación se desabrochó los pantalones, se liberó de él y su bóxer. Su pene salió orgulloso. Con altivez, preparado para mí. Y yo por supuesto preparada para él. Se acercó de nuevo e hizo a un lado mi pequeña ropa interior con los dedos. Se apoderó de mi clítoris y comenzó a friccionarlo, suave y lento, aunque para mí, eso no era suficiente. Me dejé caer hacia atrás en el escritorio y abrí mis piernas para él. Eso fue una invitación para que su cabeza fuese hasta ahí, al centro de mi placer.

Me hizo levantar un poco las caderas para sacarme la tanga. Y, ¡Dios!, su lengua se apoderó de mí. Era torturante, descabellado. Lo tenía entre mis piernas, tomando de mí lo que quería. Levantó la mirada. Sus ojos chispearon desde abajo. Mientras su lengua recorría toda mi vagina. Me arqueé de nuevo. Apreté los labios para no gemir. Pero no podía soportarlo más. Iba a gritar de puro placer.

Y cuando creí no poder. Él se levantó y me penetró con fuerza. Sus labios amortiguaron mi gemido, y los siguientes que continuaron a ese. Salió, sólo para volver a entrar con fuerza de nuevo enterrándose en mi interior.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. Sus manos desabrocharon mi sostén y luego se apoderaron de mis senos. Dentro de mí se comenzaba a formar una energía electrizante. Dispuesta a desperdigarse por mi cuerpo en cualquier momento. Estaba por tocar el cielo, y sólo quería más. Más fuerte, más profundo, más desquiciante.

De pronto salió de mí y me levantó. Me giró, hizo que me agarrara de los bordes del escritorio, mientras subía una de mis piernas al mismo. Dejándome de nuevo expuesta. Y, entonces, lo sentí de nuevo dentro de mí, pero en esa nueva posición era sorprendente. Me embistió más hondo y mucho más fuerte. Sus manos tomaron mis caderas y me movieron a su ritmo. Un par de embestidas más y la electricidad me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Solté un gemido gutural que él calló rápidamente con su mano. Sonreí de felicidad y satisfacción. Me dejé caer enervada sobre el escritorio. Sintiendo como su semen escurría entre mis piernas.

Besó mi espalda y me levanté por el cosquilleo. Él me sonrió y luego se agachó por mi ropa y la de él. Comencé a vestirme. No dije nada y él tampoco. No había palabras para describir lo sucedido.

—Estaré complacido con que comiences con la gestión, para la mano de obra.

—Por supuesto, ingeniero. —Me giré, acomodé mi cabello, me di un rápido vistazo en el espejo de su oficina y salí. Ayame trabajaba en la computadora. Cuando me vio sonrió y continuó con su trabajo. Parecía no sospechar nada. Continué caminando hasta mi oficina y entré hecha un manojo de nervios. Acababa de vivir la experiencia más excitante y sensual de mi vida.

.-.

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Gracias a mi beta por hacer maravillas en tan poco tiempo.**


End file.
